Creepypasta Wiki:Monsters (Gallery)
This gallery is dedicated to all the fierce and disturbing monsters mankind has dreamed up. (Slenderman goes in his own gallery at the bottom of the page). And remember, this is only for made-up creatures. Real animals don't belong here; you can post them to Nightmare Fuel or Creepy Images instead. Cryptids are fine, though. Tchernobog.jpg 1309089602949.jpg|The Black Widow. 1294471343273.jpg|Ghasts. 1263055017085.jpg|Cheshire cat. 1255910958228.jpg|Goblins. 1255576107982.png 1247417582784.jpg 2103270651 d3fa5ed237.jpg 349px-30.jpg 385px-Horse_on_the_Moor.jpg|The Horse On The Moor. 525px-1314392191937.png|The Behemoth. 336px-1282324215359.jpg 640px-Monster.jpg Antlerice.jpg 472px-Redon.cyclops.jpg|Polyphemus. Krampus-7.jpg|Gruss Vom Krampus. 97e907bb8af71463a19371fb9f894a96.jpg|Hastur. 5181876889_02f4ee60b5_b.jpg|Cthulhu. clownsucked.jpg|Clown. Manticore.jpg|The Manticore. 1299987143780.jpg 1299987230827.jpg|Baal. 1299987386364.jpg 1299987437386.jpg 1299987546331.jpg 1299987602615.jpg 1299987656265.jpg|Asmodeus. 1299987701971.jpg 1299987849372.gif|Buer. 1299987901086.jpg 1299987944013.gif demonrtg.png|Beelzebub. creepass.JPG Weeping angel.jpg|Weeping Angel. imagesCA1STBXB.jpg|The Rake. 1282447698328.jpg 1262655996827.jpg|Trollface 1262657723394.jpg|Shadow Person. 301px-1281930591804.gif 59924-next_monster.jpg 69202753.EwHNJSMU.jpg|Pumpkinhead. dunwichhorror1ez7.jpg|The Dunwich Horror. SCARYSTORYDEMON2.jpg IMG_1837.jpg smttitd3.jpg smttitd1.jpg 350px-Flying_Polyp.jpg|The Flying Polyp. nightgaunt.jpg|A Nightgaunt. 1256359665006.JPG 1258793001345.JPG 1257095343519.JPG 1257030511170.JPG|Nightmare. 1256520626784.JPG|Zombies. 1256450284595.PNG 1256358343460.JPG 1261414483407.JPG 1261809291484.JPG 1262204810287.JPG 1263017503193.JPG 1263054862882.JPG|Lizardman. 1263066510743.JPG 1263066554686.JPG 1263066616239.JPG 1263066812180.JPG 1263069038333.JPG|Lord of Change. 1263075071970.JPG|Umbra. 1263410023687.JPG|Shuma Gorath. 1263413316733.JPG 1272956345755.JPG|Death. 4be7b09202006ef22e960e6faf99d5a3.jpg th_devilish6.jpg Terrifying-creatures-photo-u1.jpg|The Rake. 5579150210_361bd3e276_o.jpg The leviathan.jpg 1248718622213.JPG Tezcatlipoca 700 by hunter.jpg 1253696137951.JPG 1248796807884.JPG 1253696289425.JPG 1248798044104.JPG 1253696388007.JPG 1253696912690.JPG 1252929522467.JPG 1253697254161.JPG 1253743563375.JPG|Kerrigan. 1253688656934.JPG 1254160007141.JPG|Splicer. 1254602935141.JPG|Bermuda Triangle. 1253695123634.JPG 1254602972683.JPG 1253695146268.JPG 1255641534269.JPG|Krampus. 1253695411107.JPG 1253695438028.JPG 1253695584834.JPG 1253695670825.JPG 1253695810789.JPG 1253695886085.JPG 439px-Hokusei, Horned Figure with Child's Head.jpg Yoshiiku_Ameonna.jpg|Ame-Onna mothman.jpg|Mothman Kuchisake-onna-01.jpg|Kuchisake-onna Kuchisake_onna_by_xcrazyxforxchibisx-d3cmb23.png|Kuchisake-onna 12759076523.jpg 127048840719.jpg 127050427517.jpg 127050444742.jpg 127078015549.jpg 127060979859.jpg 127050489218.jpg 127050481879.jpg|The Forces of Change. TheVisitor.png|An Alien, Maybe? Shub-Niggurath.jpg|Shub-Niggurath. Pink_Horror.jpg|Pink Horror of Tzeentch. The Rake 04.jpeg The Rake 03.jpg The Rake 02.jpg The Rake 01.jpg Mr. Smiles (Monster creepypasta).png|Mr. Smiles (the shoe tree) Days alive.png|The creature from "The room" 424px-bunyip_1890.jpg|An artist interpretation of the Bunyip, an Australian cryptid said to snack on young women. bunyip.JPG|The old "captive bunyip" at Murray Bridge, South Australia. Mr Smiles.jpg|Mr Smiles {The Shoe Tree} sketch by JeromeStokes 09 1280.jpg 05_1024.jpg 01_1024.jpg 02_1920.jpg 05_1600.jpg 4d4a1b70cae84a7155bd0136e577f206.jpg b24dce5f443dc636cc07f9bf611b205b.jpg d60d7710d0bd6401fd346d07bea6baf4.jpeg kabihuton_30.jpg kabihuton_33.jpg kabihuton_37.jpg kabihuton_42.jpg kabihuton_43.jpg sample_873d97aa863133be722764fd01cbbad7.jpg Ducky.jpg|Ducky Toasty.jpg|Toasty Zigospliced.jpg|Zigo D' Acosta jane.jpg|Baby Jane Bouncer.png|Bouncer Rosie.png|Rosie Rumbler.png|Rumbler Alph.jpg|Alpha Series Gamma.jpg|Subject Gamma Rawr.jpg|rawr 5484 Ariel.png|Ariel from Silent Hill: Origins 5368.jpg|Scarlet from Silent Hill: Homecoming 8458.PNG|The Twin Victims from Silent Hill 4: The Room Sister.jpg|Little Sister Carnifex.jpg|Tyranid Carnifex 5185.jpg|An artist's depiction of the Flatwoods Monster. 7436.jpg 7452.jpg Dah Mad Dok.jpg|Mad Dok Grotsnik (left) and a Bad Moonz ork boy (right) accompinied by several gretchin. Tumblr lxaigqzuh01qg14tio1 500.jpg 3658.jpg 8316.jpg|A statue dedicated to the Mothman 6077.jpg|An artist's depiction of the Mothman 2824.jpg 4609.jpg|An artist's depiction of the Jersey Devil 4797.JPG|The Jersey Devil 3568.jpg|Pazuzu 1577.jpg 6704.jpg MonsterGoombaRemake.jpg|How Mario see's Goombas|link=http://www.geekforcefive.com/blog/article/truly_scary_versions_of_super_mario_villains Skulltula-OoT.png|KSSHT KSSHT KSSHT KSSHT dead-hand3.jpg|Dead Hand, representin'. kappa-cartoon-modern-tenchinohoukai-TN.jpg JK-FLATWOODS_MONSTER_II.JPG Kappa.png|Kappa lamia-amano.jpg Amagon_confronting_Flatwoods_monster.png|The Flatwoods Monster shows up i n Japanese media a lot, for some reason. m128_0.gif|a monster from a Japan-exclusive "Wizardy" game. springheeledjack1.jpg|Spring-Heeled Jack yeti8.jpg|Yeti Werewolf attack.png|Werewolf CHAPTER02-06MONSTER.jpg|A gorgon (yes, I know it's misspelled) from a Japanese boad game called Neclos Fortress. LEVEL06-01MONSTER.jpg belladonna-neclos.jpg mimic-neclos.jpg Frankenstein_03_small.jpg|Frankenstien's Monster 2359-2023677491.jpg|Count Dracula Oni2WP.jpg Tengu-black.jpg Uboa.jpg|Uboa, a hidden monster from the 2005 video game, Yume Nikki which has become a meme. Eye-backbeard.jpg|Backbeard, a villian from Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro. GiygasZOMG.png|Giygas (the final boss in the 1995 video game, Earthbound) backbeard_by_12brainbread-d34g56z.jpg|Like Uboa, Backbeard has become a meme, primarily on Japanese image boards. 1251742027542.jpg minotaur43.jpg|Minotaur 01chapmanmonster-pop.jpg|Gill-Man godzilla_1984_poster_01.jpg|Godzilla Yokai_Karakasaobake.jpg|The Kasa-Obake, an abandoned umbrella come to life. Chimera-withdragonhead.jpg|Chimera Homer-Cyclops-SM-704428.jpg|Cyclops Two_Headed_Dragon-amano.jpg|A two-headed dragon, from Final Fantasy II. tumblr_lxm40oU3T21qg3sc0o1_500.png UntitledCentaur_1600.jpg|Centaur nessie02web.jpg|The Loch Ness Monster 811666-jiang_shi_large.jpg|Jiang-Shi, the Chinese interpretation of vampires. GanQ.jpg|Gan-Q, an Ultraman monster. AO_Lovecraft_update_tanjawooten03.jpg|The Penguins Of Leng, from "At The Mountains Of Madness." cerberusallison.jpg|Cerberus, the three-headed guard dog of Hades. mummy-amano.jpg|Yes, mummies are quite real. Re-animated ones, on the other hand... werebear.jpg|Werebear a-monster-rat-from-the-raigo-ajari-kaisoden.jpg|Giant rat. behemoth-amano.jpg audrey-welsh.jpg gamera.jpg|Gamera is really neat! Gamera is full of meat! tumblr_lwlc2m9Jpl1qc6jxfo1_500.jpg closetmonster.jpg 0587.jpg 8422.jpg 3036.jpg 6587.jpg 9526.jpg 4823.jpg 9680.jpg 9478.jpg|The gremlin from The Twilight Zone segment, Nightmare at 20000 Feet 4088.jpg 6284.jpg 7521.jpg Charger1-11.jpg 355px-Charger-3.png 369px-Jockeyconcept_1920x1200.jpg scarystorysamsnewpet.jpg TorchPM003.jpg|From Puppet Master 2 pupmasterii5.jpg|Also from Puppet Master 2 minnesota-iceman.jpg|Minnesota Iceman p8-l.jpg|a Shrieker from Tremors II ass blaster.jpg|Ass Blaster from Tremors III AveragePerson.jpg Chupacabra by mdavidct-d4f0wa3.jpg|El Chupacabra Thunderbird by windfalcon-d49omxk.jpg|Thunderbird 0483.jpg 3824.jpg 2742.jpg|Organized by the Bates College Museum of Art 3416.jpg 3755.jpg|''Alux'', or duende, the legendary little people of the Yucatán 6341.jpg 4512.jpg|Skunk Ape 9376.jpg 6984.jpg 2483.jpg 1757.jpg 896287 e840 625x1000.jpg 2827.jpg|Sea Serpent 4826.jpg 3594.jpg 9565.jpg 5695.jpg|''Harpooning The Woolly Whale'' 7227.jpg|Jonah and the sea-monster 2885.jpg|Another adaptation of the Jersey Devil 6974.jpg|A replication of an infamous thunderbird photograph 8652.jpg|Screencap of a humanoid in the sewers 4455.jpg Ingrid the Cockroach by v e r a.jpg Imp by scottpurdy-d32ajq5.jpg Ice Dragon by Ruth Tay.jpg Djinn.jpg|Djinn Tumblr ld381wpr3z1qc1sduo1 500.jpg|OM NOM NOM Ambivalence creeps by stapledslut-d4aqvaj.jpg|Artwork by StapledSlut on DeviantART. yamask_by_snook_8-d3er00y.png|What? Pokemon are monsters, too! Artwork by Snook-8 on DeviantART. whatthe.png|Red's KILL YOURSELF screen Tumblr lz2otiihrx1qzt40qo2 1280.jpg|Eye carumba! Feet eater.jpg.jpg tumblr_lz9hijKG2C1qedxq8o1_500.jpg 8428.jpg|Cockatrice 7065.jpg 8424.jpg 4885.jpg|Pope Lick Monster Tumblr lstkfuTUkK1qch9gxo1 500.jpg|From the US commercial for Abadox. Fleshfaces.jpg Cycletaur.jpg Scarygengar.png 8558.jpg|Umibōzu 3585.jpg|Aliens witnessed in the 1974 Wyoming Case Tumblr lo9easCyJB1qawec3o1 400.png Tumblr lr4rwcq6O41r07svbo1 500.jpg Tumblr ls857uUH4S1r23jn3o1 500.jpg Tumblr ltk0gd8RMe1r482nko1 400.jpg Tumblr lsvsaw8goA1qkskn6o1 500.jpg Funnymothman.jpg Mothman-frazetta.jpg|Calm down admins, the lady's got a top on. Tumblr lf5kyiYFia1qba5k1o1 500.png Tumblr lkcy1tl4qC1qa4y7fo1 500.jpg Tumblr lm8y3nc9UK1qilfsao1 500.jpg Tumblr lo0cogpji81qcn3z0o1 500.jpg Tumblr lkwgt9upD21qilfsao1 400.jpg Tumblr lmnwqo6KHM1qhu0u2o1 500.jpg Tumblr ly567qvZAO1qc9jvmo1 500.jpg Tumblr lx59yxx3Jv1qb2bkjo1 400.jpg Tumblr lvurbppN1h1qkqxcco1 500.jpg Tumblr lva9avIg4j1r433a2o1 500.jpg Tumblr luquhxcZm41r6ti0go2 500.jpg Tumblr ltg2hlqIlP1r0ka4qo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lqr0ycED5q1qigvawo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnwlv1vKor1qcypkho1 500.jpg Tumblr lnhizsthVr1qlf2rno1 500.jpg Tumblr ln9cquNd5D1qhek23o1 500.jpg Tumblr lihx46fSf41qi5zcco1 500.jpg Tumblr lz2dw4xM4y1r0lsueo1 500.jpg Goatman.jpg Tumblr lzafkg9EVJ1r4l9clo1 500.jpg Tumblr lxuh8gLhcF1r5a5fyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lz00qvR7y01qbp2dfo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrr1wbQ3kF1r18xd5o1 500.jpg Tumblr lz02tnt6vZ1qzt40qo1 1280.jpg Skelespider.jpg 3254.jpg|Bunyip 5145.jpg|Dover Demon 4316.jpg|Owlman Goriya (A Link to the Past).png Moblin Attack.png Red Tektite (Twilight Princess).png Glowytoothmonsters.gif Tumblr lzcjfnetPJ1qdxnvbo1 500.jpg Tumblr lz6qbsGO5y1qeubbbo1 500.jpg Tumblr lz3nqwCyqA1r47bczo1 500.jpg Tumblr lxnrw1OQXH1r62ngro2 500.jpg Tumblr lxmg3cRRKZ1qiid8oo1 500.jpg Beholder.jpg Owlbear1.jpg Variousaliens.jpg|Various aliens. Pe-flyman.jpg|An enemy from Parasite Eve 6705869045 e1eeb28530 o.jpg 6822943803 dddb4dd5a1 o.jpg 6704942305 cb35b1a5f5 b.jpg|Don't you just hate when that happens? 6606067801 9f34ac721f o.jpg 6555424017 86c6b3f07d o.jpg 6298577800 61200da740 o.jpg 6259586370 d96b659a74 b.jpg 5901975697 c13748f154 o.jpg 6048813115 27a23b7e03 o.jpg 5938395135 c20dfb3883 b.jpg 6148087487 2271f108c7 o.jpg 6177177738 1086608d7f o.jpg 6098092136 822ababa87 o.jpg 6078669753 a9896e25d8 z.jpg 6078667965 2487dd7290 b.jpg Kamaitachi concept by nepryne.jpg|The katamachi, or sickle-weasel. Wilbur by PauloMendonza.jpg|Orc Stormfist the troll in nature by Jotuntroll.jpg|Troll Werewolf by Buchemi.jpg|Werewolf Mitsukuni defying the skeleton spectre invoked by princess Takiyasha.jpg BLOB.jpg Young Tomoki.jpg|Nyarlothotep Brute.jpg|Brute, Dead Space. Mommy.jpg|Hastur nightmare.jpg|Nightmare mecha 2553.jpg|An alleged photo of the Jersey Devil 3417.jpg|Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp 3171.jpg R6yertergedrgrgrg.jpg 0uro3 0767 joe jusko.jpg 0uro3 0741 joe jusko.jpg 6705863369 301efb4285 o.jpg 2mq24a8.jpg Twilightzonegremlin.jpg|The gremlin from the Twilight Zone movie. Rovingmauler.jpg|The Roving Mauler, a Dungeons and Dragons monster based on the demon Buer. Gojin 10.jpg|Shape-shifting fox demon. Gojin 4.jpg 658x39.jpg 2gwx75y.jpg Golemattacks.jpg 739bb83b893af6f8da6e189c2053d525.jpg Golem by grimaldo j-d4ntx7g.jpg Tumblr lytxh8Dz2u1qhav1uo1 500.jpg Tumblr lyfkzmYFTi1qioru9o1 400.jpg Tumblr lyao3gFqTf1ql3sxso1 400.jpg Tumblr lvyerzKVcX1r1amufo1 500.jpg Baku traditional number two by missmonster.jpg|The baku, a creature that eats dreams. Nowadays it is typically depicted as looking like a tapir, for some reason. The Scylla by none of the sort.jpg Scylla by MurderousAutomaton.jpg Scylla by solaralohu-d3dpaox.jpg Scylla by divineparagon.jpg Human Wolf Spider by LyrebirdJacki.jpg Tumblr lz0v3yo55U1rn0msbo1 500.jpg Tumblr lz0uyyCl8c1rn0msbo1 500.jpg Tumblr lzhll7ltX41qghweio1 500.jpg Tumblr lwldptlbfP1qazhh7o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lzcpveaf3i1r9l4kbo1 500.jpg Tumblr lzaliq78mJ1r53iwpo1 500.png Tumblr lyyldkrwrV1qm3vs8o1 500.png 20893.6.jpg CreepyMonsters.jpg 1329796321522.jpg 1329925510605.jpg 2454.png 1329964119690.jpg 1329964464248.jpg 1329965236230.jpg 1329966714132.png 1330032684943.jpg 1330035705630.jpg 1330046161924.jpg 2841.png 6731.jpg Tumblr lwfizhGFmr1qgmev0o1 500.jpg Tumblr lzx813pzdH1qmg4b2o1 500.jpg Tumblr lz9viuPdId1rpvw5no1 500.jpg Tumblr lzc91mfgBe1qhecl0o1 500.jpg 6935.jpg 8249.jpg 1330120163617.jpg 1330138182677.jpg 1330139376831.jpg 1330148321577.jpg 1330147430141.jpg 1330138594391.jpg 1330139410176.jpg 1330138810431.jpg 1329813818748.png 1330158896021.jpg 2966.jpg 1329725901911.jpg 1329730232768.jpg 1329730581260.jpg 1329734766731.jpg 1329735414482.jpg 1330377437000.jpg index (9).jpg 1330401261963.jpg index (8).jpg 7138.jpg 0734.jpg 8247.jpg Submariners 1276158605.gif|Artwork by Uno Moralez. Tumblr m02ngfQWLG1qc6jxfo1 400.jpg Spidermonster.jpg Monster.jpg Pricklything.jpg Creepymonster.jpg Twoheadedmonster.jpg Hastur.jpg Cthulhu.jpg Necromorph.jpg Yama.jpg 5963.jpeg Hyakki-Yagyo-Emaki Tsukumogami 1.jpg|Tsukumogami, inanimate objects that have come to life. Spr_1g_094.png|An early sprite of Gengar. 150px-Village_Golem.png|Iron Golem, one of the newest creatures in Minecraft. KeyMaster_Large.png|One of the scariest enemies from one of the least scary Zelda games. Note that they only attack when you have a key, and can't fight back. Rocktite_ST.png|Rocktite, another enemy from Spirit Tracks. Catbat_WL4.png|Catbat, a Miniboss from Wario Land 4. 185px-Pandora.jpg|Pandora (Persona)...yeah let the pic speak for its self! 220px-MictlantecuhtliByPhilKonstantin.jpg|Mictlantecuhtli, the Aztec ruler of the underworld. 220px-Marmion1475_LA_GettyMuseum_Ms30-f17r_detail2.jpg|Hellmouth, any depiction of the entrance to Hell as a giant monster. 180px-SpearPillar_Giratina.png|Not all Pokémon are cute. 1326655819900.jpg|Attack of giant spiders. 1330841289984.jpg 1330848662202.jpg 1330855624045.jpg 1330750226155.jpg Slenderman If you're going to post a picture of Slenerman, make sure he's even in the picture. And please, no pictures of trees. Now let's all play "Where's Slendy?" Slenderman6.jpg 1281923614476.jpg GW800H555.jpg GW590H406.jpg motherfucking_slendy.jpg woodlane.jpg Steinmenwoods.jpg slendermancamp.jpg Car_broke_down_by_questionsleepzz-d39y9he.jpg Just_as_a_quick_comparison_by_morelostouring-d37nzt1.jpg mr_slendy.jpg 65762_181828041829900_100000081157678_631062_8243445_n.jpg 01.JPG 02.JPG 128192311835.jpg Marbael Hornets.jpg Slendermandigitised.png 317px-1313644126079.jpg brix.jpg slender_man_by_lewis_wass-d38f9zz.jpg slender_man_photo_by_bla_roth-d3bba3m.jpg slender_man_by_liongr-d31lk0s.jpg SlendermanBrian.PNG SlendermanAlexBirthday.PNG Slenderman26.PNG Slenderman25.PNG Slenderman24.PNG Slenderman23.PNG Slenderman22.PNG Slenderman21.PNG Slenderman20.PNG Slenderman19.PNG Slenderman18.PNG Slenderman17.PNG Slenderman16.PNG Slenderman15.PNG Slenderman14.PNG Slenderman13.PNG Slenderman12.PNG Slenderman11.PNG Slenderman10.PNG Slenderman9.PNG Slenderman8.PNG Slenderman7.PNG Slenderman6.PNG Slenderman5.PNG Slenderman4.PNG Slenderman2.PNG Slenderman.PNG evidence.jpg SlendermanAJ12.PNG SlendermanAJ9.PNG SlendermanAJ7.PNG SlendermanAJ6.PNG SlendermanAJ5.PNG SlendermanAJ4.PNG SlendermanAJ3.PNG SlendermanAJ2.PNG SlendermanAJ.PNG SlendermanTT12.PNG SlendermanTT11.PNG SlendermanTT10.PNG SlendermanTT9.PNG SlendermanTT8.PNG SlendermanTT6.PNG SlendermanTT5.PNG SlendermanTT4.PNG SlendermanTT3.PNG SlendermanTT2.PNG 300717_2385734213190_1545837407_32625970_1804319925_n.jpg oh noes slenderman.gif .NickvsSlendy.2.jpg|The man in the photo found himself beaten and lacerated, bleeding and vomiting bile. 2_desert-military.jpg 0428.jpg 4521.jpg Tallmanplayground.jpg tumblr_m04xym4SCz1r76lqg.jpg Category:Meta